Pineapple Boy
by Lunar Lovegood
Summary: Something old and silly I found. Ever wonder what junk Koushirou had in his computer? Taichi and Yamato do. Rated so for nudity implications, and sick little teen boys. :D


**C/WINDOWS/Koushirou/Documents**

**A word from the author: **I have to say that I haven't posted anything here for years. My last fanfiction was absolutely horrid and littered with Author's notes throughout. I've learned my lesson though :D. This little gem was written in a notebook no less three years ago, maybe four. I recently found it while cleaning out my room. Let's note I was young and silly back then, and also that English isn't my first language. With that said, I hope you all enjoy it. I know I enjoyed looking back at my old self, and having a little giggle. :)

Also, this takes place in Season 2, back when Taichi, Yamato, and Koushirou became rugged camping men. I do believe I made Taichi a babbling fool in this, I'm sorry Taichi fans. I love him, I really do.

-----

It was undoubtedly a nice day. Many people would notice the lush green trees standing still and the ground blanketed by multicoloured flowers. They would take notice of the bright sun hovering motionless in the sky, no clouds in sight. The chirping of birds and the sound of a distant brook would fill their ears and they would admire it, enjoy everything nature had to offer.

Not Izumi Koushirou, of course.

The sun poured down on the red-headed youth, who took no notice of the lovely things mentioned above. Instead, he was clicking away on a familiar pineapple computer, blissfully unaware of anything that didn't fit the 14 inch screen. His eyes were glazed over, and his back was hunched forward. Maintaining that position for what seemed like eons, he suddenly snapped up. "I knew drinking all that cola was a bad idea." he said to no one in particular.

Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, he stood up, stretching his stiff limbs. He looked around at the three makeshift tents and sweatdropped. 'Of course!' he thought, 'There aren't any washrooms here. You're a rugged camping man now; you know what you have to do!' He eyed the forest and sighed. Closing all his programs, he made a beeline for a large bush.

As Koushirou ran off, two youths lumbered towards the clearing from the opposite side. The blond one struggled with a pile of logs, as he attempted to carry them. His brunette counterpart merely held a bundle of twigs. Setting them down with ease, he turned to the blond, "Boy this camping stuff is hard work, isn't it Yamato?"

Yamato muttered a few choice words under his breath while glaring at Taichi, as he tried to set down his pile. After a few mishaps and no less than three stubbed toes, he finally looked up. He eyed the camp site and blinked, "I wonder where Koushirou wandered off to?" he said, as he sat down at the picnic table where Koushirou's computer was.

"Probably using the little boy's room." Taichi joked, sitting down next to Yamato who was now preoccupied with the laptop.

"Y'know Taichi... " he began, "Koushirou's always on this thing. Even back when we were all in the Digital World."

"Huh?" Taichi blinked, not quite understanding what Yamato was leading to.

"I mean. I don't think all he uses it for is Digital World news and stuff." He grinned wickedly, as he ran his finger over the mouse, stopping the screensaver.

Taichi smiled. "I GET IT! We're going to RIFLE through his COMPUTER THINGS! Cool!" he shoved Yamato out of the way, grabbed the laptop, and began clicking whatever was clickable. "What does this do?"

Yamato elbowed him out of the way, causing Taichi to fall off the table. "See Taichi, we're not going to rifle through his laptop, _I'm_ going to rifle. You're going to sit here and behave."

"'Kay..." he muttered, rubbing his head where a lump was slowly forming.

Yamato's little grin remained on his face as he opened up the Internet history folder. "Let's see what web pages our dear friend likes to browse."

"Spiders have web pages?" Taichi asked, puzzled.

Yamato sweatdropped as his eyes scanned through the folder. "I won't even dignify that with a response." he muttered.

Taichi started at the screen and his eyes widened. "Whoa, That sounds cool! Click on that one, please? Pretty please?"

Yamato's eyes bulged, "I don't believe this..." he muttered more, scrolling down the list. Taichi continued to read off the list. "Hey, I wonder if he hides playboys under his pillows like you do!"

Yamato twitched slightly, "I told you those are Takeru's!" he shrieked.

"But why would Takeru hide them in _your _room?" Taichi questioned, as Yamato opened up Koushirou's Email.

"Dear pineapplehotboy," he read out loud, pausing, "How cute, he has a nickname... Anyway, I had so much fun last night. Normally I don't just cyber with anyone... " he stopped, his jaw dropping.

"... but your skilled paragraphs managed to create an unquenchable fire in my loins. Until the next time we meet, here's a photo that'll get your fingers moving... " Taichi continued for Yamato, who appeared to be twitching again. Taichi scrolled down, revealing a picture.

Both boys stared at the screen. "Do you think there's a bra out there big enough for her?" Taichi gaped.

Yamato, still in a mesmerized state, waved his hand around until it was positioned back on the touchpad of the laptop, and closed the Email window. After a few moments, he regained his composure and opened up a file simply called "Things". They looked through it and found a document entitled 'Mimi.doc'. Yamato clicked on it, and Taichi began to read it out loud. "Lovely Mimi, the lone cowgirl. Dressed in pretty pink, your soft curved hidden underneath that pink... "

"Err..." Yamato shook his head and closed that file. He found another one called 'Miyako.txt'. "Do I dare click this?" he asked, not even expecting an answer.

Taichi shoved him out of the way, again, and took control. "My adorable geek. Your lovely face hidden behind your glasses. And your shapely legs shielded by those heinous pants..." he trailed off. "Gee, this is a side of Koushirou I've never seen."

"I don't _want _to see it." Yamato remarked, slightly gagging and the mental image of Miyako on those pants.

As Yamato and Taichi were about to launch into a full rant mode about Koushirou's interesting computer... lifestyle, a rustling sound in the bushes was heard. "Crap! Quick, turn that thing off now!" Yamato hissed.

Taichi merely blinked, "They can turn off too?"

Sighing, Yamato smacked down the screen, just as Koushirou made his way through the foliage. "Whew... next time I say we bring a Port-A-Potty!" he exclaimed, brushing leaves off of himself, "Finished collecting the firewood already?" he inquired.

Yamato and Taichi grinned, halos faintly glowing above their heads. "Of course, you hot pineapple boy, you!" Taichi said, as he snickered.

".. What?" Koushirou blinked, looking confused.

Yamato elbowed Taichi. "Ix-nay on the ineapple-pay." he mumbled.

"Err, um... NOTHING KOU! Say, would you look at that! We need more... uh, firewood!" Taichi exclaimed.

"But I thought you and Yamato just brought some."

"Oh wow!" Yamato chimed in, "Taichi's right! We'll be back soon!" he continued, as he grabbed Taichi and dragged him off into the woods.

Koushirou tilted his head in confusion at the retreating boys. "Weird..." he muttered, taking his seat at the table and opening the laptop."Hey, wait a minute. I didn't close this thing." he said to himself as the realization sank in. His eyes bulged out and he sat up and bolted into the forest shrieking, "YAMATO! TAICHI!"

**End.**


End file.
